You are mine
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: Dark and Daisuke have been separated for a year. Dark is in love with Daisuke. Daisuke starts to feel something for the thife, but something wants to keep them apart.


Dark was wide awake and staring at Daisuke who was still asleep

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel

"Talking

'Thinking'

Dark was wide awake, and he was staring at Daisuke who was still asleep.

'Why Dai-chan why' thought Dark. Dark was in love with Daisuke, but Daisuke loved and was dating Riku. 'I know that you love me, so why can't you just realize it' thought Dark. The more Dark thought about it the more it depressed him. Dark looked over at the clock, realizing that if Daisuke didn't get up he was going to be late for school again. Dark got up and walked over to Daisuke's bed.

"Hey Daisuke it's time to get up you are going too late" said Dark. Daisuke just rolled over.

"Daisuke either you get up, or I will get a bucket of ice water" said Dark. Daisuke sat up really fast knowing that Dark would make good on this threat. Dark was trying not to laugh at Daisuke. Daisuke didn't say anything he just got out of bed and got ready for school. Dark was already down stairs when Daisuke came down.

"Hey Mom, Riku is going to come over after school so we can go to the park and draw" said Daisuke. Emiko smiled as Daisuke grabbed his toast and went running out the door. Dark was glaring at his cereal like it did something wrong.

"What's wrong Dark" asked Emiko. Dark didn't day anything.

"Dark are you in love with Daisuke" asked Emiko. Dark nodded his head. He knew that you could not hide anything form Emiko, no matter how hard you tried she always for und what you were hiding. Emiko sat down next to Dark putting her hand on his shoulder as if saying tell me what's wrong.

"I hate Riku, she takes Daisuke away all the time" said Dark. Emiko knew how Dark felt they were seeing less and less of Daisuke. He was either at school, doing homework, or with Riku. Dark just went back up to the room that he and Daisuke shared. Dark spent the whole day just lying on his bed. Dark noticed that it was time for Daisuke to come home. Dark was starting to feel a little excited. Then he remembered that Riku was coming also. 'Daisuke' thought Dark; As if right on cue Daisuke came bursting through the door.

"Hi Dark" said Daisuke

"Hi Dai-chan" said Dark. Daisuke put his backpack on his desk and started to look for his sketch book.

"How long are you going to be gone" asked Dark?

"An hour, see you later" said Daisuke as he ran out of the room. Dark just went back to lying on his bed. 'I have a bad feeling about this' thought Dark. Once Dark was sure that Daisuke and Riku were gone, he went down stairs. Dark just sighed.

"What's wrong Dark" asked Emiko.

"I am not sure, but I feel like something bad is going to happen to Daisuke" said Dark. Emiko just started to the phantom thief.

"I am sure that he is going to be ok" said Emiko who went back to making dinner. Dark flopped onto the couch and started to look for something to watch on TV. The hour passed very slowly dark kept looking at the clock every two minutes. It felt like forever before Daisuke got home. When Daisuke got home his head was hung and he looked depressed. Dark sat up and looked at the red haired teen.

"Hi Daisuke" said Emiko. She turned to look at her son.

"Dai what's wrong" asked Emiko. Daisuke didn't say anything he just went up stairs to his and Dark's room. Emiko looked at Dark. Dark has this I told you so look on his face. Dark practically ran up the stairs. Dark stood outside the door for a minute before he finally went inside. Dark found Daisuke with his needs drawn up to his chest and his arms around his legs. It looked like the young boy had been crying.

"Dai-chan tells me what happened" said Dark. Daisuke didn't say anything he just started at eh sheets on the bed.

"Please" said Dark.

"Riku broke up with me" mumbled Daisuke. New tears begin to stream down Daisuke's face. Dark pulled Daisuke into a hug. Daisuke just brayed his face into Dark's shirt.

"It's going to be ok" whispered Dark. Daisuke eventually fell asleep in Dark's arms. After Dark was sure that Daisuke was asleep he carefully laid Daisuke down. Daisuke seemed sad at the sudden loss of warmth. Dark quietly exited the room and headed down stairs. As soon as Dark walked into the living room Emiko jumped up.

"He said that Riku broke up with him" said Dark before Emiko could get a work out.

"Why" asked Emiko

"I don't know" said Dark. Emiko felt bad for her son. Dark once again sat on the couch and started flipping through channels once again. Emiko decided that it was best to let Daisuke sleep. After dinner Dark went to go check on Daisuke. He found the red head curled up into a ball crying again. Dark sat on the edge of the bed. Daisuke looked to see who had come into the room. When he saw Dark his eyes lit up.

"I told Mom" said Dark. Again Daisuke didn't say anything he just started at the wall.

"Are you going to talk to me" asked Dark. Daisuke just stayed silent.

"Daisuke please talk to me" said Dark. Daisuke shook his head. Dark just sighed and got off Daisuke's bed and headed to his own. Dark heard Daisuke roll over. 'I hope that he will be ok' thought Dark. Dark waited for Daisuke to fall asleep once again. After Dark was sure that Daisuke was asleep he got up and had Wiz change into his wings. Dark took off out the window. He went to Satoshi's and Krad's apartment. Krad was not pleased to see Dark outside the window.

"Krad let me in" said Dark

"Why" Said Krad

"I need to talk to Satoshi" said Dark.

"Why do you want to talk to Master Satoshi" said Krad. Dark was not in the mood to deal with Krad.

"I need to talk to him about Daisuke" said Dark. Krad opened the window with out another word. 'I hope that nothing happened to Daisuke' thought Krad. Satoshi walked into the room wondering who Krad would be talking to. To Satoshi's surprise Dark was there.

"What do you need Dark" asked Satoshi

"I need you to make sure that Riku stays away from Daisuke" said Dark.

"And why would I do that, aren't they dating" said Satoshi. Dark just looked like he wanted to hit something. Krad was wondering what happened to Daisuke that pissed Dark off like this. Dark took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Daisuke an Riku went to the park, but when Daisuke got back he was really depressed and then ran up to our room I went after him and found him crying, he said that Riku broke up with him" said Dark. Satoshi glanced at Krad who looked like he wanted to kill Riku for hurting Daisuke.

"He isn't talking to either" said Dark.

"Ok I will try to keep them apart" said Satoshi

"Thanks" said Dark as he left out through the window he came through. After Dark was gone Krad looked at Satoshi

"NO" said Satoshi

"I didn't even ask anything" said Krad

"I know that, but the answer is still no" said Satoshi

"But" said Kars

"No buts, let Dark and Daisuke's family handle it" said Satoshi before leaving the room. 'Daisuke' thought Krad. For weeks Daisuke didn't say anything to anyone, he also barley ate anything sometimes he refused to eat at all. All Daisuke would do is go to school, do his homework, and lie in his room and mope about. It was starting to drive Dark crazy. Dark hated seeing Daisuke like this. 'Dai-chan please snaps out of it soon' prayed Dark. Dark walked into the bed room and saw Daisuke lying in bed. Dark just sighed; he sat on his bed thinking of a way to help Daisuke.

"Dark" came a small voice from across the room.

"Ya Dai-chan" said Dark

"Why does it still hurt" asked Daisuke

"I don't know Dai-chan" said Dark. Daisuke got up and walked over to Dark. Then he sat down and curled up next to Dark. Dark didn't know what the younger teen was doing but Daisuke was talking, so that probably meant he was starting to get over things.

"It doesn't hurt as much when I am around you" said Daisuke. Dark didn't say anything the two just sat there. Daisuke fell asleep with his head in Dark's lap. Dark didn't want to wake Daisuke up so he carefully moved him so his head was on the pillow instead of his lap. Dark stood up to go down stairs, when he felt a tug on is shirt.

"Don't go" said the half awake Daisuke. Dark smiled at him.

"I will be right back; I just want to talk to mom" Said Dark. Daisuke didn't say anything he just kept his hold on Dark's shirt.

"I promise I will only be a couple of minutes" said Dark. Daisuke reluctantly let go of Dark's shirt.

"Hi Dark, how is Daisuke" asked Emiko. Dark had a smile on his face.

"Well he is talking to me" said Dark. Emiko had a big smile on her face, she was so happy to here the Daisuke was starting to get over what happened with Riku. Emiko gave Dark a plate with some food on it, Dark took it and went back to the bed room. Daisuke sat up as soon as he heard the door open, he saw Dark walk in with the plate of food.

"Mom gave it to me" said Dark. Dark handed Daisuke the plate he gladly took it and started eating. Once Daisuke was done Dark put the plate on the floor next to the bed and the two laid down.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to start guessing" asked Dark.

"we started drawing like we normally did, then right before we left to go home she said that didn't love me as a boyfriend, she loved me more like a brother" said Daisuke. Daisuke just moved closer to Dark.

"Just forget about it Dai-chan" whispered Dark. The two finally fell asleep for the night. Emiko came upstairs to see why it was so quite. When she got to the boys rooms she smiled, she quietly picked-up the plate and left. Dark was the first to wake up in the morning. Dark smiled at how peacefully Daisuke looked when he was sleeping. Dark didn't really want to wake Daisuke up bur he couldn't get out of bed unless Daisuke moved.

"Good morning Dai-chan it is time to get up" whispered Dark. Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize that he was in Dark's bed.

"Morning Dark" said Daisuke with a blush.

"Hey Dai-chan you thing that you can move so I can get up" said Dark. Daisuke didn't say anything his blush got redder, and he moved out of the bed so Dark could get up. The pair headed down stairs got get some breakfast. Daisuke was crushed in a hug from Emiko.

"You better get ready, or you're going to be late for school" said Emiko. Dark quietly slipped out of the room and quickly made his way to Satoshi's apartment. Dark Knocked on the door. Krad opened the door when he found Dark standing there he quickly slammed the door on his face. Satoshi came and opened the door.

"Can I come in" asked Dark. Satoshi nodded his head. Krad could not believe that Satoshi had just let Dark in.

"Say what you want and go" spat Krad. Satoshi just glared at Krad.

"So what happened" said Satoshi. Dark just looked at him

"Something must have happened if you are coming over here before school" said Satoshi.

"Daisuke started talking to me last night" said Dark

"Oh" was all Satoshi said

"He said that she loved him as a brother not as a boyfriend" said Dark. Dark didn't say anything else he just left. Krad then looked over at Satoshi.

"Leave me out of it" said Satoshi before Krad said anything.

"But master Satoshi" whined Krad.

"No this is going to be between you, Dark, and Daisuke" said Satoshi before walking out of the room. 'You will not take my Daisuke away from me;' thought Krad. Dark quickly made his was home. When he got there he noticed that Emiko and grandpa were gone. So he just flopped down on the couch and started watching TV. Dark fell asleep in front of the TV.

"Dark it's time to wake up" said Emiko Shaking Dark.

"When did you get back" asked Dark still not fully awake.

"A few minutes ago, oh ya I left a warning note while I was out" said Emiko.

"Ok" said Dark before going back to sleep. Dark slept until Daisuke got home. Daisuke was up in his and Dark's room doing his homework when Dark walked in.

"How is the homework going" asked Dark.

"Fine, what are you doing" asked Daisuke.

"Just changing mom has a painting that she wants me to get" said Dark. Changing his clothes. When dark machined that he was going to leave Daisuke looked sad.

"What's wrong" asked Dark.

"Nothing" said Daisuke. Dark did not believe Daisuke one bit but he let it go. Dark walked over to Daisuke hand hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry, I will come back" whispered Dark. Feeling Dark's breath on his ear sent shivers down Daisuke's back. Daisuke didn't say anything, but when Dark had let go of him and left he left like part of him was missing. Dark's thoughts were on Daisuke the whole time he was trying to get the painting.

"You seem districted tonight Dark" said Satoshi.

"Just thinking" said Dark

"You know if you get caught Daisuke might fall onto another depression, worse then before" said Satoshi. This comment snapped Dark out of his thoughts. 'I won't do that to my Daisuke' thought Dark.

"Oh and watch out for Krad, I think that he is up to something and it had to do with Daisuke" said Satoshi. Dark just took the painting and ran home. "Sorry Krad it seems that Daisuke isn't meant for you" said Satoshi. When Dark got home, he burst through the front door. Handed the painting to Emiko, and ran for the bedroom. Dark made it to the door and opened it to find that Daisuke was in Dark's bed asleep. Dark quietly walked over to the bed. 'Good Krad isn't here' thought Dark.

"Dark I love you" said the sleeping Daisuke. Dark crawled next to Daisuke. Dark went to sleep shortly after going to bed. The next morning when Dark woke up his wad glad to find Daisuke was still asleep. Dark was about to wake him up when he remembered that Daisuke didn't have school. So he decided to let the teen sleep. Dark went down stairs to find everyone else gone. "I wonder where they went" said Dark. Daisuke woke up to and found that Dark was not in the room at all. 'Where is he, he promised that he would come back' thought Daisuke. Daisuke got up and ran down the stairs hopeing that his mom could tell him where Dark was. The next thing Daisuke knew the bumped into something.

"Morning Daisuke" said dark turning around to help the teen off the floor.

"Morning Dark, where's mom" asked Daisuke relived that Dark had not been caught the night before.

"I don't know she wasn't here when I got up" said Dark. Daisuke walked into the kitchen and saw the shopping list, Daisuke groaned.

"Why does she always put so much on there" asked Daisuke.

"When I figure it out I will let you know" said Dark. Daisuke just giggled at Dark's comment.

"Do you want me to go with you" asked Dark.

"No we don't want someone recognizing you" said Daisuke.

"Well I am coming weather you like it or not cause judging for that list you are going to need some help carrying all that stuff" said Dark. Daisuke didn't say anything he knew that once Dark had is mind set on something there was no changing it. The pair ate breakfast, and got dressed, and left to go shopping. The shopping had taken the two longer then they thought it would. The were glad to be home they put the bags of groceries on the counter and walked towed the living room, when they saw Krad standing there. Dark was mentally kicking him self for not sensing Krad's presence before.

"I just wanted to talk to Daisuke" said Krad. Daisuke just hide behind Dark. Daisuke was also holding the back of Dark's shirt like he was going to disappear.

"I don't thing that he wants to talk to you" said Dark. Krad was getting pissed at Dark.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TALK TO HIM" yelled Krad

"It is his choice not to talk to you, I can't choose for him" said Dark.

"Come on Daisuke, come and talk to me" said Krad.

"No" came a voice from behind Dark.

"Why not" asked Krad. Daisuke didn't say anything he just buried his face into the back of Dark's shirt.

"Krad he doesn't want to talk to you" said Dark.

"I am not talking to you Dark" said Krad. Krad was getting more pissed off as the conversion went.

"Move so I can talk to Daisuke" demanded Krad

"No" said Dark. Krad was so pissed that he forgot that Daisuke was hiding behind Dark when he sent a magic blast at Dark. Both Dark and Daisuke flew backwards into a wall. When Dark stood up he couldn't feel Daisuke hand on his shirt. Dark turned around to find Daisuke lying against the wall unconscious.

"Daisuke" yelled Dark. Dark quickly kneeled down next to Daisuke.

"Come on Daisuke wake up" said Dark in a panic. Krad just stood there horrified by what he had just done.

"I didn't want to hurt him" said Krad

"Just get out of here" said Dark in a low dangerous voice.

"Is he ok" asked Krad. Dark stood up and faced Krad

"Get out" yelled Dark. Krad didn't move. Dark walked up to Krad and grabbed by his shirt and started pulling him towed the door. Dark opened the front door and tossed Krad out the door.

"You stay away from my Daisuke" said Dark. Dark slammed the door and locked it.

"I told you so" said a voice behind Krad. Krad turned to see Satoshi standing behind him. Satoshi started to walk away Krad fallowed him. Dark ran back to the unconscious Daisuke. Dark carefully picked up Daisuke and put him on the couch.

"Please wake up Dai please" said Dark. Dark just sat next to Daisuke's body praying that he would be ok.

"I don't know what I would do if you left me, so please wake up Dai please" said Dark baring his face into his hands. Dark didn't notice that Daisuke had woken up.

"Dark" whispered Daisuke. Dark's head shot up

"Daisuke" said Dark.

"How do you feel" asked Dark.

"Like something ran over me" said Daisuke. Dark chuckled at Daisuke's comment.

"You hit your head really hard and were out for a couple hours" explained Dark.

"Dark I have something to tell you" said Daisuke

"What is it Dai-chan" said Dark

"Well …I uh…I-I loved you" said Daisuke.

"I know" said Dark. Daisuke looked really confused.

"You talk in you sleep" said Dark. Daisuke was really embarrassed so embarrassed that he rolled over and faced the back of the couch. Dark smiled and stood up and leaned over so he was next Daisuke's ear.

"I love you too" said Dark. Dark stood up and walked into the kitchen and started up put the groceries away. Daisuke got up off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Daisuke ended up hugging Dark from behind. Dark turned around and claimed Daisuke's lips with his.

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review. I did write a squeal for this at a friends request let me know if you want me to post it when I am done working on it.


End file.
